Unrequited
by MiniMeeka
Summary: Meet Rize, a girl who has been living in the remains of Wall Maria, surviving on the flesh of titans. She has been in love with the one named Levi for as long as she could remember. When she gets captured and has the opportunity to love him up close, will she take it? Follow my OC on a journey of love, betrayal, and friendship! Will this cold hearted man ever return her feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry I had to delete this but it's back up now! There was a few errors that were driving me crazy.**

 **Now go read!**

 **~Mini**

* * *

She watched with a fierce glare as the love of her life broke his leg to save the annoying black haired girl that set her nerves ablaze. In fact, she was tempted to leap off of her spot and kill the female titan with her own two hands.

 _What makes her so special?_ The girl thought bitterly to herself. Her love and that girl smelled the same, almost identical.

Her glare darkened by a tenfold as they rescued the titan boy and zipped away on the strange machines.

Standing slowly, she followed closely as they after them from the trees, her black coat flying as she did. Rize, the girl, had been in love with the dark haired man ever since she laid eyes on him. Those half-lidded, cold, dastardly eyes made her stone heart melt on sight.

Her glossy black hair fell down to her knees in perfect strands. Two framed her face and fell down to her bust. With two pools of dark violet, nearly black, for eyes. This woman would be considered beautiful.

Rize lived in the fallen remains of wall Maria, surviving by eating titans only when necessary. Their flesh was utterly repulsive to smell, let alone eat.

She watched from the shadows as two males on horses led a pair of 6 meter titans back to the group. It was not as if she cared what happened to them, her love on the other hand…

Rize lowered her eyes to rest on Levi, she had learned his name by listening and watching, coming dangerously close to being discovered in the process.

The bottomless violet eyes flew open when she saw the look on his so called "stoic" face. She didn't know what was upsetting him, nor did she care. But she did feel the need to protect him, even if it meant figuring out what they would do.

That's when she realised their plan.

They were going to drop the bodies.

She leapt to her feet, ready to spring into immediate action if her love would demand it. The pained look in his eyes was all it took.

As the other man got brutally eaten, she raised her hand to her mouth, hovering over it.

 _I'll do whatever I must, to…. PROTECT HIM!  
_

As she thought, she leapt from the tree and sunk her pearly whites into the tender flesh of her thumb.

* * *

~(*.*)~ Then what happened?

* * *

(*Third Person POV/Soldiers*)

All heads turned when a flash of blue lightning blinded them and left a surprise in its wake.

A titan.

The titan was a female-formed one that stood 20 meters tall. Long strands of jet black fell down to its knees. A glowing black smoke was hiding the eyes from view, but not the murderous glint in them.

(*Third-person/Rize POV*)

She grabbed the two titans by the backs of their heads and rammed them together repeatedly until they began sizzling.

Rize then roughly dropped them on their faces and took her time stepping on the napes of their necks, a skill she learned from observing her love.

A growl emitted from her throat as she felt someone latch onto her face. Roughly, she pulled the wires out of her cheeks with her left hand, the right covering her neck protectively.

She plucked the human off of the ground and held him in a vice-like grip. The man screamed and pounded his fits into her hand, but a throaty chuckle came from her throat. Rize prepared to crush him, only to see Levi glaring daggers at her.

She decided to do as her love wished and sprinted ahead of them all, slowing to a walk to briefly place the man on the ground and sprint away at full speed. The warriors left behind were left behind in confusion.

*Two weeks later*

They had returned, she noticed.

But they seemed to have a different cause.

They hadn't come back looking to reclaim the wall, but to find and capture the titan-shifter that saved them and the bodies of their fallen comrades.

They came up with plan to capture the titan that seemed to look at Levi and understand what he wanted, only to follow the command blindly.

So they had themselves sitting like waiting ducks next to a large forest, where she was indeed watching curiously from a tree.

However, she remained in place as titans of all sizes began attack. But when Levi's strangly wide, panicked eyes scanned the forest,

She leaped into action.

* * *

 **What did you all think? I hope you loved it as much as I did… I'm still not the best writer but I'm hoping to get better!**

 **Bye lovelies!**

 **~Mini**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my dear people! I'm so touched someone actually commented on my work! Shoutout to timdrake's gf! Well don't sit here and look at this boring authors note, go read!**

 **~Mini**

* * *

Rize leapt from the tree without thinking, letting her hair fly up with her hand. She sunk her teeth into the tender flesh of her hand and shifted into a titan with a flash of blue lightning.

She cracked the ground on impact as she landed in a crouch with her bangs falling in her eyes. Rize refused to let her love think less of her!

Her dark orbs locked with half-lidded ones that studied her curiously. But his were too intense, forcing her to look away and return to her mission.

Rize began to fend off the attacking titans, taking them out and ripping their heads off as it was paper. The first three were easy enough to take down, it was another fifteen meter that put up a fight.

She charged at it and met it hand on with her hands, struggling to overpower him. The titan suddenly fell forward and threw its head at her, latching onto her shoulder and sinking its teeth into it.

She cried out in pain and managed to raised her other arm and grab of the creature's hair, yanking it backwards, forcing it away from her. Rize honed in on her titan strength and got into a fighting stance, balancing on the balls of her feet and jumped slightly.

With every jump, vibrations were sent through the ground.

Rize launched a kick at the titan's side, sending him into a tree at the edge of the forest side first.

It cried out in what seemed to be anger and charged at her again, only to have her punch it in the face. The force behind her punch was so intense, the head went flying.

Rize may not have looked like it, but she was out of breath. With her large hands on her hips, she looked around and saw a abnormal coming towards their carriages at an alarming rate.

Fatigue forgotten, she sprinted over and planted a foot on the its back and using her left hand, she ran it through the titans hair and tugged, pulling the head off with ease and a cringe worthy sound.

She made sure it was sizzling and dead before throwing back her head and letting out an ear splitting screech. But it was cut short when she felt something slice through her achilles heel on both feet, then the backs of her knees, forcing her to fall to them.

Her hands flew to the nape of her neck, guarding her precious body from being sliced. But this only made it harder as millions of steel arrows and ropes tore through her once rock hard flesh. She felt feet land on her head, making her roar loudly.

"Tch! Keep quiet brat," A monotone voice scoffed, making her shake her head in an attempt to shake the person off. The person suddenly slid off her head and balanced on her nose, making her cross her eyes in order to get a good look.

And when she did, her heart melted. Rize was staring at a blurry version of her love.

* * *

~(*.*)~ - Fufu says hi!

* * *

"How about you come out of there and make this easy?"

And Rize almost did, but something inside was screaming for her to deny. It may have been the instinct her sister drilled into her head when they were younger.

The moment she felt more footsteps on her forearm, she hardened the skin skin around her hand, making the figure on her nose curse. "You know how to do that too?"

Akane had taught Rize everything about living as a titan-shifter. Her sister lived up to the name Akane "Red" Nakata. Her waist length hair was a vibrant red while her eyes were orbs of ice blue that rivaled her tan skin.

Although her and Rize weren't blood related, they treated each other like family. Akane rescued Rize from the streets and took it upon herself to train the girl. However, Rize's redhead companion went missing just before the wall collapsed.

His voice was a combination of monotone and annoyance, so much that she nearly flinched. Bing scolded by her love was not something anyone should enjoy. So Rize slowly softened the skin until it became just flesh.

The dark haired titan moved her arms, separating her hair as she did so to expose her nape, which was incredibly hard considering the things pinning her in place.

The titan body began fizzing as she emerged from a new found hole in the neck, fully conscious. It was yet another trick her sister, Akane, taught her.

Before she could utter a word however, she was grabbed, shoved, and pinned to the dissolving titan's back with guns pointed at her head. Rize managed to send one hurt look at her love before a blinding pain in the back of her head rendered her unconscious.

* * *

 **What did you think of this chapter? It's fine if you don't respond but it would make me happy! I'll have the next chapter up maybe this week or next, but sometime soon.**

 **Thank you my lovelies,**

 **~Mini**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovelies! How have you been? I don't want to keep you too long but this is really important. I may not be able to upload during spring break but I will if possible!**

 **Now go read!**

 **~Mini**

* * *

Rize slowly came to her senses and immediately attempted to shift into her titan form, it had become a habit over the years.

 _Clank!_

A scream ripped from her throat as she saw the chains and cuffs holding her arms away from her frame. Rize began to thrash violently on the bed she placed on.

Images of her tortured past flashed through her head. The lab. The chains. The people. The white. The needles-

"Oi brat, stop acting like an animal!" The familiar voice growled, snapping her out of her horror-filled flashback.

Rize honestly didn't know where those images came from, only that they made her lose control of her body.

In fact, her first memory was being slouched over on a wooden post with a worried Akane leaning over her.

But certain things would make images flash through her head. Chains for example were one of them.

"Are you listening?" It took her a moment to realize she was still screaming and another for her to stop. Her breath was coming out in ragged pants. Slowly, Rize's violet eyes blinked open and immediately dilated.

Another attack was coming due to the iron bars in front of her. _"Calm down Rize, control yourself,"_ she heard Akane's soothing voice whisper.

Her sky high nerves were calmed almost instantly until someone cleared their throat.

* * *

~(*.*)~ Fufu says hi

* * *

Her eyes opened again, but remained half-lidded. Removing all signs of emotion was something Akane drilled into her head.

" _I've never been so thankful for all of those boring lessons,"_ came her bitter thought.

But Rize had more important matters at hand.

"Can you talk?" Her eyes focused on the three figures in front of her, but widened briefly at the sight of her love.

The one who had spoken was a rather muscular man with blonde hair, greyish/blue eyes, and a _strange_ eyebrows. He was flanked by two people, one being a young brunette and the other being none other than her love.

"I… Suppose…" Her voice was cracked and hoarse with disuse, making even her wince.

"Good. We are here to discuss some things before your appearance in court." The command in his tone did not go unnoticed, and Rize had to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

She pulled on the chains again, sending the suffocating feeling down her spine. _"Rize! Focus!"_ She could've sworn she heard Akane's scolding voice roar in her head. "That might be hard, these chains are pretty restricting."

"Release her."

Guards immediately entered the cell and moved her chains behind her back, leaving her in an even more uncomfortable position.

The people placed a bench across from the bed, the brunette seeming rather excited.

"I am Erwin Smith of the Scout Regiment. This is Eren Jaeger," he gestured towards the teal/green eyed brunette. "and Levi Rivaille."

" _What a beautiful name! But the fact 'Eren' smells like me does not put my nerves at ease,"_ By the way her eyes narrowed in on Eren, the other two could tell she discovered his power to shift.

But Erwin cleared his throat, putting her attention on him.

"Now, let's begin."

* * *

 **Was this chapter good or what? All of these view really make me happy! I mean 61?! That's awesome guys! I have kinda given up on asking for reviews, but it doesn't matter that much anyways! I don't want to hold you back to long!  
**

 **Bye my lovelies!**

 **~Mini**


End file.
